The Big Three
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Sequel to 'The Little Three'. Athena and Aphrodite have been inspired by their daughters, and decide to have a little fun themselves...:) Plz R&R! And special thanx to 'Percabeth1656' for motivating me for writing this!


**Me: HELLO! I'm here to FINALLY update my tiny sequel to 'Little Three'! Plz enjoy!**

**All the Big Three: READ!**

**Athena and Aphrodite: AND REVIEW!**

**The Big Three**

Athena's POV

I'm very impressed with Annabeth, I guess she finally proved she could prank just as well as those Stoll boys do. Ah well, thanks to her, Aphrodite and I have gotten an idea from her and her friend Piper to prank our Big Three!

Of course, it will be much better, after all, I am the goddess of wisdom so the chances of this prank being better than what any of the Stolls pulled off is 67,987 to 4. Not to mention the obvious fact that I am much better than them and-WHA?! APHRODITE! STOP TAPING MY MOUTH AND-MPHRH!

Aphrodite's POV

Hello dearies! I'm so happy you came to hear me instead of what Brainiac Goddess has to say. "Excuse me?" I turned around. Athena stood there, the skin around her mouth red from when she ripped the duct tape off of her. Hmm…I thought I had taped enough onto her…

"Aphrodite! Quit checking your reflection! We have to get the plan into action RIGHT NOW!" Athena screeched. Oh, my poor delicate ears! But Athena is right! It is time for us to strike!

_Nighttime on Olympus…_

The gods and goddess, including Athena and I, have had a feast today and we made sure that Poseidon and Hades were here. So now, everyone went into their rooms to do something or whatever. It is now time for Phase 1…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes! I got it right! You see, I was practicing my evil laughter and Athena said that it sounds like a cackling witch but I beg to differ! Ooooo yea! I got it right! *Fashionable goddess starts doing happy dance* "Aphrodite? What are you DOING?!" Whoops.

Looks like Athena caught me doing my happy dance. "Atheny! **(You know the name Elini? Yea, then just pronounce Atheny like that.) **I already did my part, so don't worry!" "Fine, but you better hope that you did it right." After that statement, Athena went away to our HQ. I'm not telling where. But if you want to know what I did, here's what happened…:

_Flashback:_

_I quietly tiptoed my way into Zeus' room. He was snoring on his bed and hugging a stuffed…thunder bolt? Yep, I know what you're thinking: Perfect blackmail material! So of course, I had to snap of photo of it before doing my mission. I quietly hummed the Mission Impossible theme song as I place the mirrors Piper and Annie used for the boys. After I hung those up, I hung a picture of Hera yelling at him, right in above him, on the roof of his canopy bed. With that finished, I did the ugliest makeover I ever gave anyone on Zeus and tiptoed to the next room._

_One down, two to go, and I rushed to Poseidon's room. I saw him hugging I stuffed…lobster? I stifled a laugh as I snapped a photo of that and went to work on redecorating his face. I placed the mirror, and then I placed a picture of Justin Beiber smiling down on him. I found out in his diary that he hates Justing for his looks and voice so I can only imagine what his face will be like when he sees this. I smiled to myself in satisfaction and quietly skipped off to our last victim's room._

_I found Hades' room in a matter of minutes, and nearly burst out laughing when I saw him hugging a PINK Care Bear. I snapped a few dozen pictures of him drooling and hugging I Care Bear from different angles. I squeaked when I saw him move and almost opened his eyes, but sighed in relief when he snored louder and muttered, "I wuv you care bear Plushie." I snickered silently as I set everything up, and walked out of his room, feeling victorious._

I know, I know. I did _such _a good job! All we have to do is wait until morning for our reactions.

Athena's POV

I had set up all the video cameras and all the gods except the Big Three were in the Throne Room, waiting for us to explain why we had dragged in the early morning. If you think that gods don't need sleep, well, you're dead wrongs. We all love our sleep, and never ever ever EVER wake Ares up.

Anyway, I finally clicked the remote and the crowd burst out laughing. Cuz it's not everyday you see the Big Three holding teddy bears and sucking their thumbs. We all shut up when we saw them slowly stir in their sleep. We held our breaths as we saw them slowly open their eyes and then:

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The shout was heard 'round the world. We all laughed, tears forming in our eyes. But Aphrodite and I shot up and ran out of the room once we heard our names being screamed in rage. This was fun! We should do it again sometime…

"YOU'RE TWO ARE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

On second thought, we shouldn't make this a habit. New York, expect rainstorms, hurricanes, tsunamis, deaths, earthquakes, lightning, and LOTS of more deaths!

**Me: YAY! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**Zeus: How could you let the others win?!**

**Poseidon: YES!? WHY!?**

**Hades: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?**

**Me, Athena, and Aphrodite: Hehehehehe…**

**Me: *Holds up sack of gold* I have my reward… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
